The present application generally relates to verifying a statement. More particularly, the present application relates to an automated system and method for evaluating whether a statement is true or not automatically by using an artificial intelligent computer.
Fact checking refers to evaluating truthfulness of a statement. Currently, the fact checking is performed with respect to at least one resource. The resource includes, but is not limited to: unstructured information and structured information. Unstructured information includes, but is not limited to: a collection of documents, web pages, etc. Structured information includes, but is not limited to: tables, databases, ontologies, etc. The truthfulness of a statement is determined with respect to the resource(s) used for the fact checking. The time and resources needed to conduct the fact checking is large, e.g., 80 full-time workers to perform only the fact checking of newspaper articles before publishing newspaper articles. However, due to the manual operation of the fact checking, the current fact checking method (e.g., manually contacting an expert in the area of the statement) is error-prone. For example, daily newspapers always publish corrections of prior newspaper publications.